New Beginnings
by Angel of Darkness12345
Summary: The tide is turning. Will and the giver of her dark powers, the bright light, are in a battle over the control of the Heart and Will and Matt are reunited! After all, Will would face an uncertain future. Remember...there's no turning back. Sequel to "In The Dark"


**Hey, it's me! Hell, I've been working on this thing for over a week! Hope you enjoy it more than I do. ('cause I think I could have done better...) REVIEW! :D **

**New Beginnings**

Will was asleep when Shagon returned. It was around two in the morning. Shagon sighed, feeling bad of his own secret he had to keep from Will.

"If only you knew the truth of what happened to Matt."

Will rolled over on one of his black wings. Shagon didn't see why Will won't use her own wings as a pillow, but he wasn't going to push her off. Then, Will had to sleep on the cold floor. Shagon had to admit in Nerissa's old cell, there was a bed she could sleep in. But, Shagon couldn't just lock her up in a cell with no chance of ever escaping. He just couldn't...

Shagon wrapped the wing Will was sleeping on around her. Will smiled faintly and tucked her arm in the wings. Shagon gently stroked her hair.

Will looked up. "Shagon?"

Shagon looked down, startled. "Will, you're awake. It's still early. Here's the Heart back."

Will took it and wore it around her neck. "What have you done to Matt? I know you done something awful to him. Don't deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_In Shagon's head, Matt folded his arms across his chest angrily. "Hell yeah you do."_

_ "Shut up, parasite, before I kill you." Shagon snarled. _

_ "When Will finds out, she'll never forgive you."_

_ "That's IF she finds out and yes, she would!" _

Will rested a hand against Shagon's chest. Shagon jumped.

Will smiled uneasily. "Shagon, don't be angry at me. I asked that question at the wrong time."

"No, it's okay. It is. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I have to go. Nerissa is calling me." Shagon's wings gently let go of Will.

Will stared at Shagon with shocked eyes. It really pained Shagon to see that, but he had to leave before he does tell Will the secret, the truth.

Without a word, Shagon teletransported out of there. Will gasped, a sharp intake of air sucked into her mouth. Her eyes began to tear up. "You liar!"

Will ran out of the cave with silent sobs. _The only person I can consider to be a friend just left without even a goodbye. _

The bright light appeared. Warm, dancing light poured onto Will's skin, mocking her.

"Stop it!"

The bright light laughed sarcastically. "Make me."

Will growled, and then whirled around. "Go away! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I granted your precious powers and you will obey me for that. Get used to it."

A tear dripped down from Will's eye. "What do you want from me now?"

"Don't you hate your life?"

"Of course!"

_2 P.M. _

Morning came and went. Will was flying around town, humming a catchy tune she heard on the radio. She stopped by pizzeria for a quick lunch a half hour ago and she was already hungry again. But, not hungry for food...hungry for some action!

"First, ignore Shagon. Next, use your powers whenever you want to. They are your powers. That is all I ask from you." the bright light instructed that was playing in her head over and over again, until an uninvited guest rudely barged in.

Shagon flew behind Will, angry. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Will turned around and flew off. Will was having fun, seeing Shagon visibly hurt by her actions. Perhaps Nerissa was angry at him for showing weakness. Maybe she would punish him...or even worse.

Will wished she could see Shagon's face. She longed to see Shagon cry, like she did a thousand times. _So, this must be what revenge feels like._ Shagon ruined her life...and she'll return the favor.

Will's eyes shone a dull red as Shagon tried to catch up to her. But, Will was too fast. Will cupped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Will was having the time of her life. Sure, she always had fun when she flied alone, but with someone chasing her took it to the next level. Will couldn't help but enjoy Shagon's pointless attempts to get her talk to him.

_It's useless. _Will suddenly realized._ Just give up and forget about me, you jerk! _

But Shagon wouldn't. Will didn't want to waste her time anymore. She just teleteleported out of there.

Glad to finally have Shagon off her back, Will glamoured herself to her human form. She wore a red long-sleeved, glossy shirt which hung and showed off her shoulders, black feathery pants that somehow brought out her curves, a sleek, silver-colored belt with intricate designs on it that hung from her waist just so, an elegant cream-colored jacket with two, long pockets, a pair of leather grey gloves that reached right below her elbows, and a blue shoulder bag hanging low. Her silky, red hair brushed smooth to the tips topped off the ensemble perfectly. Will didn't even bother to glamour her boots she wore in her Zafyra form. Her shiny, black boots didn't too stood out too much, so Will left them the way they were.

Will gathered all her courage to face the Guardians and Shagon, who right now must be glamoured. Eventually, she found them at Matt's house. Reck 55 was also there. They were working on a song when everyone caught sight of Will. A dead, uneasy silence broke out.

Finally, as if Will couldn't take it anymore, she broke the silence. She gave a shy wave and shouted "Hey! Like my new look?"

Nigel dropped his pencil in disbelief. "Wow...just wow."

Irma inspected her new look she was sporting. It was a serious attempt to sophistication. Although she had to admire the clothes, the whole outfit seemed out of character for Will.

"Tell us the truth. You were held hostage by a band of fancy clothing designers and they would only let you go if you only wear their latest hit for today."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, not appreciating her humor. "If that was the case, I've already discovered that outfit and I'll be wearing it this second. And by the way, the outfit's off. It's missing a green scarf!" Cornelia blurted out.

Will's eyes flashed bright red briefly, but faded away as soon as it came. Everyone, even Shagon, stepped back. They had instincts. Cornelia just insulted her choice of clothes.

"I'm soooo sorry! You don't have to judge me, Corny. You don't ALWAYS have to be the most stylish one out of all of us. Hell, if you weren't part of this group, I'll be taking that place!" Will spat out.

Taranee stepped up. "She didn't meant it like that!" She ran after Will. "Will, wait!"

Will ignored her and stomped away. Nigel and the other Wreck 55 members, but "Matt", raised an eyebrow. "We better get going."

As soon as they were out of the earshot, Irma snapped her fingers. "Taranee should use you your telepathy to read Will's mind and find out what's in her head."

Cornelia exploded, literally. "Are you out of your mind? We can't use our powers for our personal reasons! Our powers aren't toys, remember? Would you try to be responsible for once?"

"In case you haven't notice, our leader is feeling down because of you. We're using my idea, unless you have any other ideas that might work. Oh wait, you don't! Because your 'genius' ideas never work! Reality check, Corny!"

"And who made you second-in-command? No one! So, don't turn your back on me. You should be more understanding, Irma. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, and you know it!"

Hay Lin pulled the feuding friends apart. "Stop arguing! We're not going anywhere at this rate."

Cornelia and Irma faced to Hay Lin with stony expressions.

"Stay out of this! Is that so hard?"

"Yeah, we never asked for your opinion! Go away."

Hay Lin felt like she was kicked in the stomach. "Are you kidding? That's the thanks I get? What kind of friends are you two?"

She couldn't take it any longer. "Since nobody's listening to me...I'm leaving!"

Cornelia nearly shoved Irma to the ground out. "That sounds like a perfect idea."

Irma agreed with her. "If you see Will, tell her I'm taking a nap."

That left Shagon alone. _Perfect. The Guardians are falling apart. This is what Nerissa was waiting for. She will be pleased._

Will collapsed, exhausted from running. She made it to Mount Thanos. She just wanted to cry there alone. Nothing made sense anymore. Her life, her so-called friends, her powers...she wished all her worries would just fade away. The bright light snickered.

"How pathetic!"

"This is all your fault! If you never gave me these powers, none of this would happen."

"Trying to shift the blame, eh? I thought you're smarter than this. You did this to yourself, Will."

"I want my old life back."

"I gave you these powers for a reason. You should be honored I was willing to share my powers with you, dear Will. But _nooooo_, you are ungrateful with this rare opportunity."

"What CAN I do? My life is already ruined."

"Fight!"

"No way. You tricked me into getting these annoying powers, may have corrupted my soul forever, and turned my friends against me. You deceived me for the last time!"

"Oh, but you will obey now me." With that, the bright light reached down with an invisible hand and shot down white magic. It engulfed Will, powerless to defend against it. Will no longer could try to resist. Forced to her knees and screaming, the pain increased each second.

When the magic died down at last, the bright light was hissing like a snake. "Cross me again, and I will show no mercy next time. I am giving you only one more chance to prove you are worthy of your powers. If you don't pass the test, your punishment would result to death."

"That won't stop me from walking out the door." With that, Will tried to glamour herself back to human form, but her magic didn't respond.

"You'd find that impossible. You don't have control of yourself and your magic anymore. I gave you control of your powers for a while, so you can get used to them. Let's see...you have, so you're time is up. You're Zafyra form had fused into your soul. It is part of you...and so am I."

Will gasped at her words. "**No, it can't be...**_" _

"It is the decision you chose and you will live with the consequences. It is too late to change your mind. Far too late. You promise to fight at my side forever and that's a promise I intend to make you keep."

Shagon unglamoured when no one was looking and folded to Mount Thanos. While the other Knights and Nerissa would be dealing with the other Guardians, Shagon can talk to Will without any interruptions. Shagon had to find the truth. Why is she ignoring him? Sure he works for Nerissa, but Will was a different story. She liked him, and he liked her back. Shagon tried to distract himself.

What if she thinks of him more than just a friend? Of course, he hated himself for thinking like that. He and Will both knew they were the enemies of each other. But, Shagon couldn't help it. He pondered about his wish of Will really had stronger feelings for him for a second before he shoved it to the back of his mind. _Stop being silly. I would never understand love, and I want to keep it that way. _

Shagon entered the cave. He was positive Will was in here. The trail of her hatred stopped in this location. But, Will wasn't here.

_That's impossible. The hatred in here is fresh and strong, so Will MUST be around here. _

Shagon became worried. _Where are you hiding? _

Shagon scanned the area, listening for a sigh, groan, anything that might give a clue to where the hell Will could be.

"Stop playing around, Will! Where are you? Answer me."

That's when he heard soft crying. "Will?"

Will looked up, her face streaked with tears. "Destroy me quick."

"What?" Shagon asked. Did she hit her head or something?

"Come on, isn't that you came for? Do it now!"

Black lightning crackled around her. "Uhhhhh!"

Will shot her most powerful beam of black energy at him.

Shagon slammed into the ground. The Guardians jumped out of their hiding place. "What's going on?"

Nerissa stayed where she was standing, but the other Knights of Destruction ran to his side. "Will, what have you done?"

The bright light cackled. "As usual, Will cannot control her powers. So for now on, I will be controlling her every move." A sole tear ran down Will's face. Black lightning crackled around Will. She looked she was in pain. Ember had proof. "Uhhhh...ahhhh..."

Will forcibly moved toward them. The Knights and Guardians stepped back. Will's eyes glowed black as she raised her arms. Powerful black lightning from the clouds shot down. Everyone jumped out of the way. Will walked toward them, her hands glowing whitish-blue with Quintessence energy.

The Guardians glared at the bright light. "What have you done to her?"

The bright light ignored them and seemed to face Nerissa and the Knights. "Speaking of which, I cannot risk you troublesome Knights and that sneaky Nerissa interfere with my plans." Then, she flashed extra brightly at Will expectedly.

Will nodded and chocked out a grief-stricken sob. She conjured four bubble prisons, pulsing with indestructible energy, and sent them right to the Knights. They quickly got sucked into it with no way out. Next, Will formed a giant hammer made of dark energy behind Nerissa. Before anyone could warn her about the incoming, Will slammed it down on her. The Knights and Guardians watched in horror as Nerissa slumped against the floor, unconscious and badly hurt.

_"Will!" Matt gasped frantically in Shagon's head "You have to stop it!"_

_Shagon, pissed, whacked Matt in the chest. "Shut up, you worthless boy! She can't hear you."_

_"But, she can hear you! Make her stop this nonsense!"_

_Shagon was ready to rip Matt's heart out when he paused, considering his host's advice. _

_"I will try. But only because I care for her."_

Shagon shouted "Will, listen to me. Fight it!"

Will didn't seem to hear. _Oh yeah, these bubble prisons are soundproof. _So, Shagon blasted everything he got. The other Knights followed his lead. They were blasting whatever magical ammo they had to the bubble. But, each attack simply dissolved with a _poof, _before hitting the bubble's surface.

Shagon wasn't ready to give up. He had to save Will. She was the one thing that mattered most at that moment.

The other four Guardians also had to help somehow. So, they tried to reach out to her, screaming "STAY WITH US, WILL!" But, they couldn't move. It was as if their feet were glued to that spot, ten feet away from Will.

The bright light gave a small laugh. "It's only temporary, but it would hold you still for just a while."

The bright light seemed to be deep in thought. "I suppose I don't need you anymore, Will." Then, the bright light then pointed a straight beam of white light at Will. It surrounded her from head to toe.

"Aaaaahhh!" Will was gasping for air as she felt her powers and soul being taken away.

For a moment, she thought she was doomed. She was truly fearing for her life for the first time. Neither Shagon nor Matt was going to let that happened.

Will was becoming a ghost. In fact, she was almost see through. "_Uhhnn" _she groaned weakly. All she could see was gray...gray that was quickly turning into black. In a panic, she struggled to stay awake.

Shagon screamed "fight it!"

"I can't. She's too powerful."

"Yes, you can! You can do it!"

Will thought. It's not possible. _No, or else I would have freed herself from this curse weeks ago. _

"Aaaahhh!" her hair was white, and her skin, if even possible, went even paler. Her time was just about to run out. It would be too late.

_Inside Shagon's head, Matt remained calm somehow. _

_"It's all been your choice. You chose to work for the bright light, chose to not tell the Guardians about the secret, and now you chosen to give the bright light control. The bright light isn't doing this, Will, **you are**."_

Will heard Matt, loud and clear. But, she still refused to listen. "No!"

Despite the fact that the Guardians were shouting, their voices were getting fainter, more far away each second passes.

"I-" she started to say weakly. Suddenly, the Heart of Kandrakar was rising to the sky. It was as if the Heart was being attracted by a magnet placed up there.

The bright light flashed extra bright for emphasis. **"The Heart is mine!" **it cackled, laughing madly.

Will gasped. She just wanted the Heart. This was her plan all along. She was merely a pawn in her plans. Will's desperation, pain, anger, but mostly hatred shot up. The bright light gave her these powers to keep and she was trying to take away her life force. They were rightfully hers and she wasn't giving them up without a fight.

Shagon made one more attempt. "It's never too late to change."

Shagon, Matt, and the Guardians were still holding on for her, even when fate was determined and unavoidable. Will had to the same for them. Will finally understood the truth. She could still do the right thing.

She focused her remaining energy. She made a rope out of Quintessence energy and lassoed it around the Heart. The bright light cranked up her invisible magnet. Both pulled on the Heart, trying to grab it to over their side. Neither of them were giving up the Heart to each other.

Nerissa woke up. "I know who is going to win."

Taranee, still trying to get her feet free from the invisible glue, asked "who?"

"Will."

"How can you be sure?"

"The bright light...she broke her chink in her armor."

"How?"

"Her greed for the Heart."

"Will is trying to get the Heart back to save us, while the bright light wants to steal the Heart from Will because of her obsession for power. Her actions are fueled by greed." Hay Lin explained.

Sure enough, Will poured her love for her life, her powers, Shagon, Matt, and the Guardians into one final tug of the rope. She had to give it her best try. It was a long shot, but this was her last chance. Yanking with all her might, Will managed to get the Heart back.

Will wasn't done yet. There was still one more thing to do left. She focused her own excess energy at the bright light. The bright light was engulfed by an overwhelming dose of dark magic. "NOOO!" Fireworks exploded in the air, following the image of the bright light in the air. Will had finally destroyed the thing that forced Will into owning these evil, mysterious dark powers. The very thing that was behind of all Will's secrets.

The bubbles that contained the Knights popped and the Guardians flew by Will's side.

In a heartbeat, it was over. Will fought against her creator to regain control of the Heart and her own soul...and she won. No one would ever tell Will to go against her loved ones and friends again. Now, the dark powers were hers and no one can take them away from her again. Now, she had the power over Quintessence and dark.

"I did it..."

The Guardians left shortly, claiming that they had an urgent task to receive from the Oracle. Nerissa, sneering at the Heart around Will's neck, ordered Kor, Ember, and Tridart to come with her.

Alone at last, Shagon sighed with relief as Will, in human form of course, slowly opened her eyes.

"Will!"

"Shagon!"

Shagon had his wings around her. They felt warm and were glowing bright yellow.

"I thought I might have lost you...you looked so lifeless...the bright light had you where she wanted..."

Will's smile widened. "She's gone. I defeated her...something I wanted to do for a long time."

Shagon smiled behind his mask. "What do you mean?"

"I hated that bright light with all my soul. She cursed my life, making me do unforgiveable things, like lying to the Guardians...making me become cold and heartless because of my fate to serve her...making my confidence shield me away from the truth..."

I knew you would help me find that extra push I couldn't find. My first clue was you understood the suffering I was going through. When I was alone, you were always there for me. I could always count on you, even in my most difficult times. By the way, you haven't answered my question from this morning. Where's Matt?"

When Shagon didn't answer, Will knew he knew. He knew how much she worried for him. Was he jealous that she cared for Matt than him?

"Is he okay? Did you hurt him? What have you done with hi-"

"He's fine."

"I don't believe you. I want to see him. _Now._"

"You can't."

So, Will teletransported into Shagon's mind to see his memories. It was worth a try.

"Hello?" she called out. Clouds and a strange mist surrounded her. _Creepy. Shagon sure has a weird-_

"Will? Is that you?" Will jumped and looked over her shoulder. Matt walked out of the mist and met her eyes. Both pairs of eyes were full of shock. Shagon followed, unusually silent and not trying to stop the couple as they reunite.

Matt gasped. "It IS you!"

Breaking the spell, Will ran to Matt and threw herself into the open arms into her boyfriend's waiting arms. Both of them bursted into tears.

_This wasn't a talking hologram or a glamour to trick me._ Will thought, closing her eyes._ This was truly the real Matt, in the flesh._ _But, would he still want her after everything she had done? After everything that happened, after all she had done? And how could she talk to him agai-_

Will's train of thought was interrupted when Matt welcomed her back to reality with a loving kiss. Their hug was strong, yet gentle. Its comfort had a ripple effect, erasing any doubts. Almost unwillingly, they finally let go of each other.

Will looked from him to Shagon to him again. "How did you get in Shagon's head?"

Matt gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He was obviously moved by the sight of her. "Shagon promised me not to tell."

Will rolled her eyes through her tears. "Now you're hiding something from me? What's up with everyone keeping secrets from each other?" she quipped.

Matt pulled Will closer to him. "I saw the battle between you and the bright light. All I can say is I'm so glad you're alive."

Will smiled at his concern for her.

Matt locked his stare at Will. Matt studied her red, strangely silky hair and dark chocolate-colored, slightly red eyes. She even had a good smell- a pleasant mixture of cherry-scented perfume and a hint of fresh soap. This was new.

That was when he realized Will was wearing a yellow shawl, a satin light-orange long-sleeved shirt that slung over her left arm (the kind he only saw Cornelia wore), matching, dark orange pants with small white stars on the sides, a scarf of different shades of green- from lightest to darkest, and purple boots with pink hearts. Will's style of clothing sure changed. The last time Matt saw Will, she was holding the Heart in her hand, a thick, light grey jacket, light pink long-sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans, and regular white sneakers.

Another thought crept to the front of Matt's mind. Will was shy, responsible, and sweet. But, the Will in front of him weren't any of these. She became so confident of her powers she didn't need the Guardians by her side anymore. Matt couldn't blame her for that. But, she used her powers for her own personal stuff, like flying around town alone at night. Will was also bitter and acting more coldly as well easily annoyed and hurt. Worse, Will was never with the Guardians anymore, once ditching them with the Knights on Mount Thanos by mistake. In fact, he never saw Will with the other girls for a while. The truth was Will was always with Shagon. Was she ignoring the Guardians for Shagon now?

While Matt was pondering, Will was asking Shagon, rather his _soul_, for not telling her he was in here this whole time. Matt decided to join their chat.

"So, you and Shagon are friends, right?"

He could tell Shagon was frowning behind his mask. His wings were wrapped around Will. Will smiled awkwardly, slightly bothered by the truth. "Ah...does that matter?"

Matt clenched his hands. _This isn't right!_ "Will..." he semi-growled. He didn't knew what to say. Will's smile melted into a pout. "What?"

Matt wasn't buying it. Glaring at Will, he scowled as Shagon pulled her in his arms. She didn't even try to stop him. Matt felt anger in his heart that was quickly twisting into hate inside him. He didn't even bother to keep them in check. That monster stole his girlfriend!

Suddenly, Shagon let go of Will. Will fell hard on the cloud ground and apparently, couldn't get up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Matt snarled at Shagon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Shagon said sarcastically. Matt turned around, his back facing them. He needed time to think alone.

Will rubbed her sore butt. When Shagon let go of her, she didn't had time to stick her arms to break the fall. So, she landed on her bottom first.

"Shagon, the least you can do is help me up."

Shagon helped her up, but he didn't let go of her. He shifted her comfortably in his strong arms and held her like a baby.

"Better?" Shagon teased her, making a joke.

Will laughed softly. "I just wanted you to help me up."

Matt turned around and rolled his eyes at the sight of them goofing around. He never thought he'll be jealous of Shagon and Will together, but like they say, it's a new start for everyone.

Shagon and Will let go of each other. Will turned to Matt. "See you again soon."

Will teletransported out of Shagon's head. She was surprised to see Shagon glamoured as Matt. Shagon decided to walk Will home. They walked silently. It was a long walk.

When they were at Will's house, it was almost midnight. Just when Shagon was about to turn and leave, Will bravely took a step forward and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Shagon's arms fell to his sides, swinging loosely. His eyes widened and glowed green for about five seconds before fading to black **(like the way when Shagon and Will are in the pet store in the episode "M is for Mercy")**.

Will smiled broadly. "I love you, Shagon. Night." Then, she walked through the front door of her house, and let the door slam close behind.

Shagon felt dizzy. Will, his worst enemy, said the four words he had been waiting for, but deep down this is what he always feared.

Those four magic words.

**I love you, Shagon.**

_Matt ran away to get as far away from Shagon as possible. He really needed to think what to do next. Deep down, this was also what he always feared. That Will is moving on. That there is even the slightest chance Will and Shagon might end up together, while he might be long forgotten. Matt gritted his teeth. Will would never change. She wouldn't just throw away her old life...would she? Matt shook his head and shoved that thought to the back of his own head. He had to focus on the task at hand. He had to win Will back and he knew the perfect way how._

Will was getting ready for bed. After changing into only a black tank top and underwear, Will yawned and her eyelids were already droopy. She couldn't wait to go to sleep. She'll sort out her crazy life tomorrow morning.

Speaking of her crazy life, Will's astral drop (she created it yesterday afternoon, so her mom wouldn't know she was gone for a few days) was sleeping in the real Will's bed. In her hand was a crumbled sheet of paper. That piece of paper was a list of everything-**_absolutely everything_**- Will did during the day and night, from brushing her teeth in the morning to coming home from her usual walk around the city at seven PM (not a minute later) in time for dinner with Mom.

Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Astral drops" Will whispered. A bright pink light surrounded the double and was absorbed by the Heart. Will sighed in relief and threw the paper in the trash. Then, she gratefully climbed into her bed and tossed the Heart in her bookbag.

The wind was picking up and howling outside. _It sure is windy. _Will tossed and turned, but she wasn't even tired. Sighing, she spied a blue, spiral notebook on her desk. The cover read 'My Songs'. She opened it slowly and examined the first two pages. On the first page, it said "Keeping Holding On" and below it were the lyrics for the song. On the second page said "Stop Standing There" and below it were the lyrics for that song. On the back on the top right corner, written in blue pen to make it stand out better, it said in curly handwriting 'S+W' Will smiled. Did she really wrote that? She giggled, just thinking of Matt's reaction at _that! _

That was when she decided to past the time by writing down a new song. The song would be based on Will and Shagon, of course. It would emphasis the fact and sad truth that Shagon is afraid to love. Flipping to the back of the second page (no need to waste paper) and grabbing the nearest pencil she could find on her desk, she was ready to get started. To her surprise, she couldn't come up with any lyrics. This was the first time Will was stuck. When it came to writing a song, Will was a genius. A song's lyrics would come natural to her and the song would fly from pencil to paper in no time. Will bit her lip nervously. _This would be a nice challenge. _Will was made this a challenge to herself.

_What do I do? That's it! _She thought of all the good and bad times she had with Shagon. At the same time, she started to write down the lyrics for the song. Maybe she'll come up with some smooth dance moves as well!

**The day I first met you, you told you never fell in love. But now I get you, I know fear is what it really was. **

**Now here we are. So close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize...baby, I'm not like the rest? **

**...**

An hour later, she finally finished up the song and flopped into bed. She was dead tired.

To be continued.

**_Phew! My brain is officially fried. It's a safe bet that this might be my best story so far. By the way, S+W means Shagon+Will, if you haven't figure it out by now. The next chapter would be about Shagon and Matt fighting over for Will's love. Yep, this was what you all of you been waiting for (well...at least for me). Would Will dump Matt for Shagon? Or would Shagon and Will end up officially as boyfriend and girlfriend? Would Will and Shagon's relationship even work out? And for the B-story, Will grows resentful toward her dark powers because they are a reminder for all the damage she has done to her the Guardians and Knights alike. Can she free herself from her past before Nerissa uses Will's guilt to corrupt her? Find the answers to all these questions next in..."A Light Called Hope". _****LOL! ^_^ **

**P.S. Review my stories! That is all. **


End file.
